Love Blossoms
by dragons1
Summary: Leon is forced to confront his feeling for Count D. Love is neither easy or painless.
1. THE VISIT

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
THE VISIT  
  
On a beautiful, warm evening:  
  
One of the little things he always noticed, but never really thought about, was how this pet shop never smelled like a pet shop. In the past, whenever he had been in a pet shop, usually in a mall, they always had a very "animal" smell. You could smell the musky odor of the animals, the odor of their food, the odor of cages, especially if they hadn't been cleaned that day, as well, as the odor of the people crowded within the shop. But this little shop in Chinatown never had those odors. In fact, this pet shop always smelled of incense. The scent of the incense was always subtle and calming. The scent was perfectly suited to the owner. Both, mysterious and irresistible, once encountered, you could never forget them.  
  
Before he walked through the main entrance, he checked to make sure that he had his customary gift. The gift was always something very sweet and edible. This time he bought with him, a dozen custard pastries from a local and very expensive bakery.  
  
Damn, when did this become a habit? I only did this, in the beginning, to get the man to talk. Now I do this because.well,.I want too. Damn, damn, damn, he thought to himself. When did I start to look forward to his, almost, daily visits here? When did I start to care about what he thought and did each day?  
  
He nervously ran a hand through his hair, causing more strands to come loose from the band holding it back. Ah well, a fashion plate, I'm not. He swung the front door open and walked down the steps to the shop it's self. There wasn't any customer currently looking around or making a purchase, but the owner was at a small and intricately carved desk, looking through some paperwork. The main room and he suspected the rest of the shop, as well, as the owner's living quarters, we very opulent. This room was in rich, deep red and gold colors. Very elegant and obviously expensive; I would have thought it would make it look like a whorehouse, right out of the old west. But the walls and trimming were carved with a floral and mythical animal designs. On top of all of that, there were green plants everywhere in the room.  
  
"May I help you?" the shop owner asked in his soft, slightly accented and educated voice, prior to turning around and after he did turn, "Oh, it is you detective."  
  
Damn it, I know, he knows, that it was me, and not, a customer. A very disgruntled detective thought. But it had become a habit between them. Kind of like a habit between a couple.whoa, let's not go there. No way, not goin' there Leon, so stop thinkin' about it.  
  
"Hey, D, what's up?"  
  
" Nothing is up here, detective. Can I help you with another investigating? Or have you come to accuse me of some nefarious deeds, again? I can assure you none of my pets or I have been involved in anything; at least not lately and not to my knowledge."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not investigating anything today. But as soon as some weird shit death comes up, I'll make sure a visit here is at the top of my list of things to do." While saying this he handed D the pastries he had brought with him.  
  
The Count's eyes, the right, a beautiful shade of deep lavender and the left a sparkling gold, lit up with happiness at seeing the box. He clasped his long fingered and delicate hands, with equally long and well manicured nails, painted a dark purple, in front of him.  
  
"Ah, I see it is tea time, detective, let me prepare some nice white tea, I have just had imported from China. It is flavored with orange blossoms. It will only take me a few minutes to prepare. Please have a seat." He placed the box on the low, dark table situated between several chairs and a couch.  
  
"It's always tea time with you, even in the middle of the night." Leon grumble, to himself.  
  
The Count walked over to his tea tray and began to prepare his new, imported tea. While the Count had his back to him, Leon Orcot thought about the Count's appearance as he sat in one of the chairs.  
  
The Count is a slim man, perhaps five ten or five eleven. Although he was obviously Chinese in appearance, his skin tone was creamy and pale with just a hint of yellow. His dual color eyes were tilted at the corners, with thick, long lashes and above them were beautifully arched eyebrows. His nose was straight and long and his lips were almost a deep mauve color. Leon always thought that he wore lipstick, but now, he believed it was the natural color. His hair was chin length, black, thick and straight, that seemed to reflect the colors of the cheongsam he wore that day.  
  
Today it reflected shades of purple, gold and green. The silk cheongsam was full length and a deep purple. There were flowers and vines embroidered all over the outfit in a gold metallic thread. The rolled, wide cuffs of the long sleeves, the hem of the cheongsam and the edges of the mandarin collar, were trimmed in the same type of gold material as the thread. The frogs used to keep it closed, in the front, were braided, in a mixed metallic purple and green. A rich green silk sash was wrapped and tied around his waist, the slits up the side of the cheongsam, revealed he wore traditional, slightly loose pants beneath it. On his feet he wore the, also traditional, Chinese slippers.  
  
Hell, why am I thinking about him like this? For God's sake he's a man! I'm thinking about him like he's a woman. Ok, maybe he could be mistaken for one, but he's not. So snap out of it Leon. This is not healthy or sane. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
Without realizing it, he was furiously tapping his foot in frustration on the floor. He must have also had a look upon his face, because, when the Count turned towards him with the tray of tea, he paused, a little startle at the black look upon his face.  
  
"Detective, are you all right?" he asked, as he place the tray on the table, took a seat on the chair opposite of his and began to pour tea into small porcelain cups. He only put a single teaspoon on sugar into Leon's cup, before handing it to him.  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Leon forced himself to reply in his, hopefully, normal sounding voice. He reached out and accepted the cup of tea from the Count. At the moment he touched the teacup saucer, his fingers brushed against the Count's fingers. Without thinking, he immediately jerked his hand away, causing half the tea to spill. If not for the quickness of the Count, the cup and saucer would have fallen and shattered on the table.  
  
"Detective, are you absolutely sure you are all right? You do not seem yourself today." The count asked as he used a linen napkin to soak up the spilled tea.  
  
"I told ya D, I'm fine. So stop pestering me!"  
  
"Of course. And I will try to stop pestering you, as you say detective." the Count responded, rather miffed.  
  
As the Count refilled the cup, Leon looked around a suddenly realized something was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's your weird little pet, Q-chan?"  
  
"He is sleeping right now. A customer, earlier today, had some cookies with her and allowed him to eat as much as he wanted. Unfortunately, he ate too much and is now recovering from a stomachache. It is nothing serious and he will be back to his normal self by tomorrow." He answered between sips of his tea.  
  
Leon sat there watching D sip his tea. Watching his every movement while he did. It was fascinating to watch; He was fascinating to watch.  
  
Shit, shit, shit.as this was repeated, over and over again, in his head, the Count must have been speaking to him while he completely zoned out, because when he finally focused, D was kneeling in front of him and waving a hand in front of his face. His other hand gently rested upon Leon's left knee.  
  
"Detective, I know you are fine, but would you like one of the pastries you brought with you?"  
  
It took a second to focus on reality again and as soon as he did, he focused on the hand upon his knee.  
  
Shit, shit, shit.oh, no, I'm not zoning again, he thought, I've got to get the hell out of here, NOW!  
  
Leon stood up quickly, almost causing the count to loose his balance and fall against the table. Bracing himself, D looked up at him with a look of concern and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Detective.?" he questioned.  
  
"Sorry, D, I've got to go. Enjoy the sweets and maybe save one for Q-chan, for when he feels better."  
  
As he quickly walked up the steps and out the store entrance, without looking back, he could hear a soft questioning voice, again say.  
  
"Detective?.Leon?."  
  
He didn't stop to think about it, but immediately got into his car and drove to the nearest bar, outside of Chinatown, to get rip, roaring drunk. He wanted to try and forget the thoughts and feeling he was experiencing, whenever, he was around the Count.  
  
Deep within the pet shop, in his own private quarters a young, Chinese kami was curled up upon his bed. Tears fell silently from his beautiful eyes and in the main entrance room, the tea and pastries lay untouched and forgotten.  
  
The animals, within the shop, sensing their caretaker's sadness, were quiet. The plants, also sensing the sadness within the shop, seemed to have curled their leaves within themselves.  
  
Q-chan, sensing D's sadness, flew down from the corner he slept in, to comfort him. As he gently chirped to him, D sat up and picked him up and held him close.  
  
"Q-chan, what should I do? Why have I allowed myself to feel for him, when I have not allowed another to touch my heart?" he whispered, tears still falling. "Why, with him, whom I know, would not allow himself to feel for me, even if he did?"  
  
Q-chan only chirped in response.  
  
"What should I do? Even if nothing ever happens between us, I feel happier when he is simply near me. I know he does feel something, but even I can not force a him to love me, if he does not want too."  
  
D lay down and tried to will himself to sleep, while Q-chan lay upon his chest, wide awake with concern. After what seemed like eternity, D's eyes began to close, but before he allowed himself to sleep, he whispered.  
  
"Now I know why we should not let ourselves love humans. Oh, grandfather, what should I do?"  
  
But as D finally fell asleep, Q-chan could give him no answer. He only hoped that for his grandson's sake, somehow, some way everything would work out.  
  
This is why we should not feel for humans, my grandson. They will always break our hearts.  
  
Q-chan fell asleep on top of D's chest, wishing his grandson's broken heart could be as easily healed, as his stomachache. 


	2. TIME APART

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
TIME APART  
  
It was early afternoon and Leon sat at his desk, looking at the stacks of paperwork sitting in front of him. The paperwork was for cases past that he had to write reports on.  
  
God, I hate paperwork, he thought, this is the only part of police work I truly hate. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on top of his desk.  
  
He watched his fellow officers shuffle about the department; filing, phone calling, typing and sitting around looking at their paperwork, much the same as he was currently. Sheesh, we all hate paperwork. He closed his eyes briefly and yawned. When he opened his eyes, Jill was sitting on his desk, looking at him directly in the face.  
  
"Jill," he moved his feet off the desk and sat back up, "what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what's up with you." She replied. "For the last few days, you've been a real dick to work with. You've been biting off every bodies head and just being an all round jerk!"  
  
"It's none of your business, so butt out."  
  
"No, I'm your friend and coworker," Jill stood up and crossed her arms, "and I want to know why you've been in a bad mood. It's affecting your work and the chief is starting to notice. So spill."  
  
" No, N-O, no." Leon stood up and started moving the stacks on his desk around.  
  
"Ok, don't talk, but you need to take some time off to get your act together real soon; before you alienate everyone you work with." She turned and left, going back to her desk and growing stacks of paperwork.  
  
You know what's wrong, don't you. It involves a pet shop owner you can't get out of your head. He'd been resisting going to visit these last few days. He couldn't believe how hard it was to keep busy, so that he could resist the urge to visit. I will not think about him; period, that's the end, nada, no more!  
  
He sat back down in his chair, turned it around and stared out of the window onto the city below. All the things going on in the city and I spend my time thinking about a guy in Chinatown. What's up with that?  
  
He leaned back and thought of what happened later that night after leaving D and his pet shop.  
  
I found the nastiest, dirtiest dive of a bar to get wasted in. After a few hours of sitting and drinking beer after beer, I noticed a woman staring at me from across the bar. In a normal situation i wouldn't have given her a second glance, considering what type of profession she was in, but that night I needed to prove my manhood. I'm a ladies man, a guy who doesn't look at men, ok one particular man, ever. So I had the bartender give her a drink on me. After a few minutes she got up and walked over to sit next to me. We didn't talk much; hell, I don't think I ever got her name, but before I knew it, we were at her place going at each other like lonely animals. But, before we actually got around to more, I ended up think about D. Boy, was that a damper on the situation. I apologized, as I quickly got dressed and left. Beer didn't help and neither did a woman.  
  
All I can think about is D and that is so not happening!  
  
Just then a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to look up to see who it was and he found himself staring into the beautiful eyes of the very man he refused to think about. The first time he had visited the office like this, it involved a case he was working on. His reaction, at that time, was surprise. Today, he just slowly turned in his chair and looked up.  
  
"What do you want Count?" he asked in a neutral voice and trying to be very formal.  
  
After a second, D responded, "You haven't come by to visit me in the last few days, detective, I just wanted to make sure everything was all right with you." He smiled and held a basket in front of him. "You seemed unlike yourself, on your last visit, so, I brought some tea and food for you. It is a special brew that will help you feel better."  
  
"You do remember that this area is not open to the public, don't ya?"  
  
"Of course I do, but since I know your chief, I have been given a special pass to visit at any time."  
  
He proceeded to clean a corner of Leon's desk and set it up with the tea and food.  
  
It does look good, doesn't it, and I am hungry. Wait a minute, this is part of the problem, if don't want to think about him, then I can't see him. I can't let him get any closer than he has already gotten. I can't let myself think about how close he could become.  
  
Leon abruptly stood up, as the Count was pouring the tea. He had already set out two small plates with fruit and cheese. There was also a plate with a chocolate torte.  
  
"Sorry Count, I have business and can't waste anytime to have lunch with you." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the department. Once again, he didn't look back. He knew he had been unduly harsh sounding when he spoke, but he had to protect himself at all cost.  
  
What are you protecting yourself against? He thought to himself and responded with a shut the hell up!  
  
He didn't have anything to do, well, except the paper work sitting on top of his desk, but hopefully the Count would leave soon and he could throw himself into actually doing them. He might hate paper work, but it might keep his mind busy and off of other things.  
  
I'll give D an hour to leave, until then I guess I will take a walk.  
  
Hands in his pocket, he began his hour long walk.  
  
Inside the building, at the desk of detective Leon Orcot, D was gathering up the lunch he had brought with him. He had hoped to make this a peace offering, so that, at the very least, everything could go back to the way it was before. Before whatever it was that happen, happened.  
  
I only know that during the last visit something caused him to change; too turn from me. I know I have given him no overt signs or obvious actions, of my feelings, but some how, something changed.  
  
He held back his tears, refusing to let them fall, especially in front of others. He had hoped to heal the rift between them. Everyday he looked forward to seeing Leon, everyday he looked forward to teasing and confounding him.  
  
It appears that I will no longer have even that to look forward to. He thought as he finally packed away the last place.  
  
All was silent in the office, everyone having witnessed what had happen between the Count and Leon, but all trying to pretend that they hadn't. he felt their stares on his back.  
  
Humans are so obvious when they try not to be and I will not allow myself to be pitied by them.  
  
When he turned towards them, he made sure that he appeared his normal self, aloof and untouchable, to everyone and all things around him.  
  
"Well, it appears that Detective Orcot is very busy today. Please tell him good-bye for me, won't you?" With absolute grace the Count walked out of the building. Everyone in the department went back to work, putting down Leon's behavior to the Count as part of his mood, that everyone had been suffering lately.  
  
However, at one desk, a young blonde woman sat with a serious look upon her face, realization dawning on her, as to why Leon had been behaving like a total bitch lately. She knew the signs and knew she was going to have to help Leon get his act together; before it was to late.  
  
Back at his pet shop, D switched his open sign to close and curled up upon the ornate couch. Q-chan flew down, concerned because the shop should have remained opened for several more hours.  
  
D held out a finger for him to land upon.  
  
Once again, the young kami had tears slipping from the corner of his eyes. He had had the strength of will to leave the building, get into his rolls royce and have his driver drop him off in front of the store, without breaking down. But once in the confines of his home, he allowed himself to feel and what he felt was his heart breaking.  
  
"Oh, grandfather, I thought after a few days apart, I could go visit him and somehow heal the rift."  
  
Q-chan gave a sad chirp in response.  
  
"I fear I have made the situation between us worse. It is almost, as if, he feared having me near him. But I can not recall anything that I might have done to cause this."  
  
Q-chan knew that the detective was afraid of what he was feeling for his grandson.  
  
I am not sure that I approve of any relationship with a human and our kind. Humans have not been kind to us. They are destructive and selfish creatures. They hurt others with little or know thought and our kind being especially sensitive, can be hurt much more easily. This is why we should not allow ourselves to feel for them.  
  
"I know your feelings and thoughts on this matter, grandfather, but it is too late. I have opened my heart. I did not plan for this to happen, but it did. At sometime he manage to sneak into my heart and I fear I will not be able to ever get him out." D said as he petted Q-chan.  
  
All the animals that were allowed to roam free in the shop had gathered at his feet. There were cats, dogs and even Totetsu-chan. Having them near made him feel better and cheered him, knowing that they cared.  
  
"If he fears me for some reason I can not fathom, what he will feel, if he ever learns what I am?" D asked his pets.  
  
None could give him an answer to his question, but D finally managed to calm himself, so that, he was able to reopen his shop.  
  
Perched on his shoulder, Q-chan thought, this situation must be dealt with, before it was too late.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. THE ALLIANCE

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS  
  
THE ALLIANCE  
  
Jill filed her last report for the day, still leaving a huge stack to do tomorrow, cleaned up her desk and got ready to go home. As she got ready to leave, she thought about what she had learned today.  
  
So that's why Leon has been a complete jerk, hmmmm, it seems he has a major problem. I can't even imagine what it would be like to realize that your not entirely who you think you are. For, such a macho ladies man to find out he's finally fallen in love, and, in love with a man, must really mess with his mind.  
  
As she started walking down the stairs, she tried to think of some ways to help Leon with his situation.  
  
Hey, it's hard to find true love and if your one of the lucky few who do, you need to grab a hold of it with everything you have in yourself. You shouldn't let fear get in the way; otherwise, you end of regretting it for the rest of your life. But, right now, Leon is scared shitless and, I know, he will end up with nothing but regret.  
  
As she got to the main entrance way of the building, she stopped to make small talk and wave good-bye to her fellow coworkers that were also leaving for the day or coming in to work the evening shifts.  
  
Man, I hated working the night shift. That's when the weirdo's and crazies come out. But every new officer had to work it; kind of like a trial by fire. If you can do this, you can do anything.  
  
As she finally left the building, she pulled her key chain from her jacket pocket and started walking towards the parking lot, where she always parked her car.  
  
The early evening air was cool and had the smell of coming rain on it. The sky was just starting to change to the deep inky purplish color, and it was beautiful to behold. Thinking of purple lead to thinking of purple eyes or, in this case, an eye, which obviously, lead to thinking of the Count.  
  
Poor man, I can't believe no one else can see what is going on, especially Leon. Leon can't see or doesn't want to see how he is hurting the Count. The poor Count left, as if, Leon's abrupt leaving didn't affect him in any way. But, I could tell that it cut deep. He's as in love with Leon, as much as Leon is with him. Except the Count isn't afraid of what he is feeling.  
  
Earlier that day, more than an hour after the Count left, Leon finally showed back up. He never spoke a word for the rest of the afternoon; just sat at his desk and plowed through his stack of reports. The man managed to get through them in record time. As soon as he finished and, with no cases requiring his immediate attention, he left for the day. He didn't even stop to say good-by. Everybody in the department knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was.  
  
Well, except for me!  
  
Those who tried to speculate, just put it down to the standard "it must be a woman relationship" problem. Whenever a fellow male officer was having a bad day, week, month or year, it was always the "it must be a woman" problem and that woman must be screwing up the relationship. Regardless of the actual problem, some nefarious woman was always behind it.  
  
Your car doesn't start; it must be a woman problem. You have the flu; it must be a woman problem. You missed the big game last night; it must be a woman problem. Another hurricane hit the coast of Florida; it must be a woman problem.  
  
On and on it went. When she was a new detective, it really got on her nerves, but now she just found it amusing.  
  
If Earth is ever attacked by aliens; By God, it will be because some woman just screwed up a relationship with a man. Well, Leon's got a relationship problem, but it's not with a woman! She couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, despite the seriousness of the problem.  
  
As she crossed the street to get to the parking lot, it had begun to rain and the sky had turned black. The rain was cool and actually felt nice, but with the warm air, it was getting misty. It rained just enough to spot up her glasses and blur her vision. She walked faster, because she didn't like to be downtown in the dark by herself, especially if the weather was going to be nasty. When she finally got to her car, she found the car key on the chain and got ready to unlock it and hop in.  
  
However, because her hands were damp, she dropped her key chain as she started to unlock the driver's front door. As she stood back up, from picking up her fallen keys, there was a dark male figure standing in front of her.  
  
Going into instant self-defense mode, courtesy of her police training, she immediately tried to punch and kick her would be attacker. But, it seemed he was too fast for her eyes to follow and she never got a clean shot at him. Just as she tried to do a throat chop, his hand shot out and grabbed hers before the blow could cause any damage.  
  
My God, he's fast and strong, she thought. Afraid, but unwilling, to let him see it. Never let the enemy know you're afraid. Remember you're a cop!  
  
He snatched her key chain, unlocked the car and pushed her in. But, because her glasses had started to fog up, she was unable to get a good look at him, as he slid in next to her and forced her over to the passenger side. Taking a quick breath, she prepared to unlock the passenger door and make a run for it. But a second before she made her attempt, his hand shot out again and grabbed her by the upper arm. It wasn't a brutal grasp, but it was strong and she knew she wouldn't be able to break it.  
  
"Please, do not be afraid. I have no intention of harming you." Came a soft, cultured and familiar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Jill responded in her take charge cop voice. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Her car's interior light was still on because he hadn't completely shut the door before grabbing her and after a few moments, while she felt him staring at her, her glasses had finally started to clear enough to see her assailant.  
  
Who she finally saw shocked her. At first she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.  
  
"Count D!" she managed to sputter. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
She quickly gave the Count a once over, when she realized, he wasn't dressed as she had always expected him to be. In fact, he wore an expensive dark suit with a long black overcoat.  
  
"Count.?" she questioned again.  
  
Finally, in a detached voice, he responded. "I am not.Count D or, at least, the Count D you know."  
  
Jill took a long hard look at him again. It sure looked like the Count, with the exception of his clothes. He had the same hair, was the same height and, most importantly, the same eyes. However, his voice did seem a bit more detached and colder, then she remembered.  
  
"What do you mean by, the Count D I know?" Still wondering what, the hell, was going on. "You look just like him. Are there more than one Count Ds running around?"  
  
"Precisely," he said, earning a confused look from Jill. "Let us say, instead, that I am part of your Count D's family. However, the nature of the familial relationship between us is not important. And, as you can see, the family resemblance runs strong in our family."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. It's creepy strong; almost clone like."  
  
Although, this wasn't the Count D she knew, she felt herself relax. She still had no idea what was going on, but she intended to find out as soon as she could. "So, what's up and what do you want with me?"  
  
"I have need of your assistance in a delicate matter"  
  
"Ok, first what's your name? Tell me that first and then tell me what the delicate matter is."  
  
"You may call me Sofu D, for want of a better name, and I believe you are aware of the delicate matter already"  
  
Interested now, Jill leaned in closer to him. ".and the delicate matter is?"  
  
Sofu D looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Your friend Leon Orcot and my., your Count D."  
  
"Oh." Jill was stunned.  
  
I kind of figured that was it; but hearing it out loud was still surprising.  
  
"We need to talk about this matter. Somewhere private and quiet."  
  
Jill held out her hand, "My car; I'm the only one who drives it, so give me my keys and switch sides. I know someplace that fits your description. When we get there, we'll talk."  
  
At first she wasn't sure he was going to give the keys to her. He seemed almost offended that she was so forward about it. It was as if he expected, no demanded, more respect from her.  
  
Almost, like a king expecting and demanding absolute respect and homage from his subjects.  
  
Count D might seem aloof, but you could sense he had feelings underneath it all, but this guy was positively imperious in his manner. With a quick flash of distaste running briefly across his face, he finally handed the keys over.  
  
Once they switched places, she drove to a very out of the way park, where no one came to after the sun set. In normal circumstances she would never have driven here for any reason, but somehow, she got the feeling that Sofu D could be a lot scarier than what was out side in the dark.  
  
But, I can handle scary, if it will help with Leon and the Count.  
  
As the night progress, they talked and planned.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. THE PLAN

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!  
  
THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER.  
  
THE PLAN  
  
As Jill walked into her apartment and prepared for bed, she thought over what had occurred early this evening.  
  
After she had parked the car, she and Sofu D began to discuss in earnest about the delicate situation. Sofu D leaned back in the passenger seat and began to speak.  
  
"I will not lie and say that I approve of the feelings D has for your friend, Detective Leon Orcot. I would have preferred that he not have anything to do with him at all. But, unfortunately, I have no control over his heart; and he feels most deeply for the detective."  
  
Jill listened to him and replied, "Ok, I can understand Leon not being anyone's first pick, for a friend or relative, in a relationship, but he isn't a bad guy. Just a complete ass sometimes and very, very stubborn. But, if he can get pass his hang up about being in love with a guy, I can tell you, he would be the very, very best thing to ever happen to whoever he is in love with!"  
  
Can I sound a little more defensive? I don't think so. Jill thought to herself.  
  
"Indeed," The Sofu looked her straight in the eye, "so you believe the detective will be a good thing for D?"  
  
"Yes!" Her response was said immediately and strong.  
  
"Then I will take your word for it, but I wished things were otherwise. So, despite my feelings, I will put D's needs first. If this relationship will give him happiness and peace, then I will support it with all my will, if not my wish. "  
  
Jill processed this information and responded with, "It won't only bring him happiness and peace, but love. Not only for him, but for Leon too. Those two are perfect for each other, because, they are completely different from each other. They'll balance each other out."  
  
The Sofu laughed softly, "Ah, the classic opposites attract?"  
  
"Yeah, they are definite opposites and they sure do attract each other. I know Count D doesn't have any problem with this relationship; if he had just a hint that Leon feels the same, we could have a happy ever after situation. However, Leon is the problem. He will fight this tooth and nail. It's him we have to work on."  
  
Jill and the Sofu sat quietly in the car. Both considered the problem they faced; the problem's name being Leon Orcot. But after a few minutes had passed the Sofu came upon an idea.  
  
"Human nature is almost laughably predictable. One thing I have always noticed, is that, humans will always want what they can not have, regret what they let slip through their fingers. So this is what we should do, convince the Detective that he has lost D. Convince him that D has turned from him, found someone new."  
  
"So how would this work? How would we convince Leon that D has moved on? Will D play a part in this?" Jill quickly asked. "Who would be the other someone?"  
  
"This is how it would work. D will not play a part in this, at least not knowingly. Starting tomorrow, the detective will have unexpected run ins with D, but it will be me he will truly encounter. I will give him the, I believe, what is called the cold shoulder. I will convince him that he has lost me. At this time you will begin to work on the detective from within. When it appears he is ready, and I leave that to your discretion, you will confront him about his feelings and, hopefully, make him accept them. If this successful, then we will have a, as you say, happy ever after."  
  
"Fine, but still, who would be the other guy to make Leon jealous?" She questioned again.  
  
"I will only say, there are others who want to make D happy. Others who, in some way, are as much a part of his family, as I am. They want his happiness and one will assist me in this subterfuge." He answered with a slight smile, as if he was telling a joke she couldn't get.  
  
"This plan seems way too easy, but I think it will work. I know Leon's stubbornness is the problem, he just won't let himself even think about. He's just too afraid. I think that, even if this were a woman, he would be having some of the same doubts. But, since it's a guy, the doubts have magnified a hundred times". She took a breath, " I know he won't confront his feelings, because, D is there and there is nothing to really fear losing at this point, while he remains on the fence. But, you put pressure or he thinks he might actually lose D, well then, that's a whole other story. He will have to make a decision or risk losing him forever!"  
  
The Sofu thought for a second and said, "I believe you might be correct."  
  
"Hey, I know I'm right. Once Leon really is forced to think about it, then he will accept it. Leon is, if nothing else, honest with himself. I'm not saying there won't be additional issues for him to deal with, but once he gets past the major one, all the others will be simple." Jill responded.  
  
"Other issues? Can I ask what type of issues?"  
  
"Oh, like being a gay cop. You've got to understand the blue brotherhood is very macho. He will lose some buddies, definitely take some hell, but his real friends will stick around; friends like me." she answered. "Another one would be, does he move in with D, or does D move in with him?" That thought caused her to burst into laughter. "Never mind, D would definitely not move into Leon's apartment; My God Leon's apartment is scary, a biological disaster in the making."  
  
The Sofu didn't get the joke. "If they decide to live together, then the detective will definitely move in with D. He is, after all, responsible for the pet shop."  
  
"Ok, ok," Jill wiped the laughter induced tears from her eyes, "we've settled the living arraignments for them. So starting tomorrow, we will turn Leon's world upside down. Right?"  
  
"Agreed, starting tomorrow." The Sofu unlocked the passenger door and began to open it.  
  
"Hey, Sofu, ummm, would you like me to give you a ride somewhere? This park isn't the safest place to be alone." She offered.  
  
"No, but I can assure you, that no one or nothing will bother me." He got out of the car and, within a second or two, seemed to disappear.  
  
Jill shuddered, I feel sorry for anyone who tries to start anything with him. I get the feeling he can be really scary if he needed to be. She started her car and drove home.  
  
As Jill finished thinking about the evening's plan, she finished getting ready for bed. When she slipped between the sheets and was on the verge of falling asleep, she had a final thought.  
  
Watch out Leon, your days are numbered.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
Leon, running late, walked into the building, took the elevator up to his department and headed straight for his desk. As he passed the desk of fellow officers, most just looked up briefly and shrugged, before looking back down and continuing their work.  
  
However, when he passed the desk of one very blond, very chipper and very annoying woman he got a different response.  
  
"Well, good morning, prince charming. Nice to see you made into work. I was starting to get a little worried." Jill said with a big, bright smile.  
  
God, I hate morning people Leon thought. Memo to self, no getting drunk on a work night; Ok, not drunk, but just enough of a buzz to sleep past the alarm.  
  
"Hi, Jill." He growled.  
  
"Oh, just to let you know, since you did such a spectacular job yesterday with your reports, the chief said I could give you some of the reports that I couldn't get done." She said in a very cheerful voice and, still with the very big, bright smile.  
  
I really, really, really hate morning people Leon thought.  
  
"Whatever!" He growled again.  
  
Muttering unintelligibly beneath his breath, he walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Damn it, Jill, you gave me all of your reports!" He hollered over to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it shouldn't take you too long, since you got through all of yours, real quick, yesterday." She said with that big, bright smile.  
  
"Damn Jill, stop smiling. You're really starting to scare me."  
  
For some reason, that just made her smile even bigger and brighter, if that was possible.  
  
Why do I get the feeling that she is the cat who ate the canary? And why do I feel like the canary? Damn it, damn it, damn it.  
  
He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two without anything to wash them down.  
  
If the buzz hasn't given me a headache, then these reports will. I hope something comes in that I can get out and investigate. Anything, anything at all  
  
Leon set his mind to work the reports.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER.  
  
Anything, apparently, included putting the fear of God into a ten-year old boy, who tried to shop lift a candy bar.  
  
Well, I did say anything, didn't I? At least I'm not at my desk doing Jill's reports.  
  
After speaking to the boy and bringing him close to tears; he got the kid to swear he was done with his wicked ways and would never steal again.  
  
As he got into his car, his passenger remarked, "Well, you sure were the big, bad copper."  
  
"Shut up Jill. Why did you come with me anyway?"  
  
"It's lunch time and, I figured, I'd just catch a ride with you to get something to eat. What, are you afraid I'd interfere with your serious shop lifting police work?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, fine, whata' ya want to eat?" He asked, since he was hungry too.  
  
Boy, I am hungry. I haven't had anything to eat in a couple of days.  
  
"We passed a wiener cart about a block over. A big disgusting dog with everything sounds good." She answered.  
  
"Yeah, disgusting, but good. Sounds all right to me." He pulled out of the parking spot and drove, until they found the cart. He parked and they placed their orders.  
  
As they sat and devoured their dogs in hungry silence, Jill made an observation.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Count D?"  
  
"What, where.," Leon's head quickly snapped left and right. He quickly set down his dog, so it didn't end up down his shirt or in his lap.  
  
"Over there," Jill pointed, "ohhhh, and look at the cutie he's with. Don't they look all snuggly and happy."  
  
Leon gripped the steering wheel, till his knuckles began to turn white and stared.  
  
Count D walked with his arm looped with the other man, smiling up at him. The other man was very European looking, and, by anyone's standard very handsome. They had their heads together; too close to simply be talking to each other. They looked, well, happy. He watched them till they disappeared from sight, into the woody section of the park.  
  
Shit, no, this can't be happening. I could almost swear D was interested in me. Why would he be with someone else? Shit, why do I care? Damn, damn, damn. Leon could feel his teeth grinding together.  
  
"Awwww, they look like they could be in love." Jill commented. "The Count really does deserve someone to love him, you know. That's gotta be a very lucky guy. "  
  
Leon could feel his grip get tighter and his teeth grind harder. I wish Jill would just shut up! All of a sudden, I'm not hungry. He glanced once more, to see if he could see the Count one more time, but he had completely disappeared from view.  
  
"Damn it, I need to get back to work." He muttered.  
  
He tossed his dog at the garbage can near the wiener cart and missed. Before Jill had any warning, he quickly pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive back to work.  
  
"Hey, watch it," Jill complained, "you almost made me dump my chili dog in my lap"  
  
His response was to growl at her; muttering under his breath. When he looked over at her, she was grinning at him again, with the big, bright smile.  
  
"What the hell in your problem? Stop with the smiling!" he complained.  
  
But that just made her smile all the more. They made record time in getting back to work.  
  
Maybe, I'll work out my tension on Jill's reports.  
  
Back at the park, Count D walked with his handsome companion. Two men were obscured, as they walked behind a large tree. However, when they came back into view, there was only one man, with a very handsome looking doberman pincher.  
  
The doberman looked up at the Sofu, with a question in its intelligent eyes. The Sofu patted the dog's head and said, "Everything is going according to plan."  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. MEETING AGAIN

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
MEETING AGAIN  
  
SEVERAL WEEKS LATER  
  
The bag of potato chips balanced on the edge and was ready to fall, when it got stuck. A fist hit the vending machine hard.  
  
"Damn it," Leon muttered; trying to shake the machine and get his lunch, "this is unbelievable."  
  
"What's unbelievable?" asked Jill as she came into the small room of vending machines.  
  
"This machine. Here I am trying to get my lunch and it gets stuck in the damn thing." He grabbed his can of soda and sat at one, of only two, small plastic tables. Leon rubbed his eyes and opened the can.  
  
"What is your problem? Why are you eating this garbage? Come on, I'm going out for a sandwich at the sub shop. Why don't you come with me?" She sat in the chair next to him. " For the last few weeks you've been eating in here. Why, you hate this stuff?"  
  
"It's just.every time I go out..It's.nothing, It's just nothing." He opened his soda and guzzled half of it down.  
  
"Come on, I'm your friend. No matter what it is." She leaned in close, "You know you can trust me."  
  
Leon guzzled down the other half of his soda and got up. "I know Jill, but not right now, ok, just not right now." He walked out of the room and went back to his desk.  
  
Poor Leon, stubborn, pig headed, jackass. Jill sighed, got up and went to get her lunch.  
  
At his desk, Leon followed up on a few of the cases he had worked on and made appointments with snitches for active cases.  
  
Maybe I should have talked to Jill. It seems that every time I go out there's D and D's friend. I haven't wanted to look to deeply and to see why it should matter. Maybe I should look. Maybe I need to face what my problem is. Could this be jealousy? Why. why am I jealous?  
  
He finished typing out a report on a drug bust and began to type on one for a drunken street fight.  
  
Every time I see them together, I freeze. I freeze and.feel jealousy, yes jealousy, but something more. I feel empty and hurt. But why do I feel this? Could it be love? Oh, no way, no way in hell could it be that. Could it? Screw it, I'm going out, if I'm lucky, I won't run into him or his friend.  
  
Leon quickly finished typing, and deciding he was hungry, grabbed his jacket and left for lunch.  
  
"Take good care of your new pet." D told the little boy, as he handed the cage containing the hamster to him.  
  
"Yes sir, I will sir." The little boy responded and took his father's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Count D." The boy's father bowed respectfully to him and led his son up the stairs and out to the street.  
  
Count D turned towards Q-chan, who flapped in the air next to him, and said "He will take very good care of his pet. The boy is good inside." He sighed, "If only all new pet owners were good inside."  
  
He glanced at the ornate clock sitting on a table near a wall. "Oh, look Q- chan, it is tea time."  
  
Q-chan responded with happy chirps and settled on D's shoulder. D prepared his tea and cut himself a slice of cake. A cake a grateful customer had gifted him earlier today. As he settled himself into a comfortable position on the couch, he glanced at the entrance, almost expectantly, hoping an intrusive detective would come in.  
  
D took a very deep sigh. "Why do I keep hoping that he will come in to visit? It has been several weeks now and I still keeping hoping that he will come." Q-chan chirped sympathetically on his shoulder as he nibbled on a crumb of cake filched from D's plate.  
  
"Perhaps, I should go visit him. I have not tried to visit him since that last failed time." Q-chan began to chirp agitatedly and flew in front of D's face, flapping his wings furiously. D could see the determined look in Q-chan's eyes.  
  
"Obviously, you do not think that is a good idea. You are probably correct; why should I put myself into such a painful situation. When he is ready to see me, he will come to me."  
  
Q-chan settled back onto his shoulder and chirped contentedly.  
  
D reclined further onto the couch and sipped his tea. Somehow, I know Leon will come. It is only a matter of time. I'm not sure why, but, somehow I do know he will come.  
  
He took a bite of cake, closing his eyes in ecstasy and savoring the sweet confection.  
  
Perhaps I am only deluding myself, as humans are wont to do. He smiled, a little smiled. But humans do have a saying; hope is eternal? And if nothing else, I do have eternity to wait.  
  
Count D's smile grew and he enjoyed his cake and tea.  
  
Leon was driving to the same sub shop as Jill had gone to earlier. As he drove he kept looking around, as if he was looking for someone.  
  
So far, so good. no sign of D. Thank God for small miracles. If I do run in too him, I would.  
  
His thoughts were immediately cut off, as his cell phone began to ring. Just a standard ring, no fancy tunes for him. He saw that it was the Chief giving him a call and knew it was an emergency. He quickly answered it.  
  
"Leon, Chief. What's up."  
  
"A bank robbery just went down, the suspect is making a run for it. Get your ass in gear." The chief answered with his gruff voice.  
  
"Where?" Leon asked and listened as the chief rattled off the bank's name and address. After he got the information, he realized it was in Chinatown. He threw his flashing siren on top of his car and gunned the engine. He would make it to Chinatown in record time.  
  
D heard sirens and shouts outside his pet shop. Curious about what was going on, he turned to Q-chan and the other pets in the shop.  
  
"Everyone stay here. I will be back shortly."  
  
As he walked up the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, he immediately saw police cars racing up and down the street. He also saw, coming towards him, a very unkempt man with a gun and, a short distance behind him, a handsome blonde detective.  
  
Momentarily distracted by the sight of Leon, it was just enough of a distraction for the unkempt man to grab him around the throat and point the gun to his head.  
  
"Young man, this is not the wisest step you could make in your life." Count D softly said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, freak. Don't make me blow your brains out!" He pressed the muzzle hard into the Count's temple.  
  
Leon was immediately in front of them, with his gun pointed at the suspect. "Let him go and throw down you weapon. I swear nothing will happen to you, if you just surrender."  
  
The suspect pointed his gun at Leon and then quickly turned it back on the Count. "You, you shut up and put your gun away. If you don't, I swear I'll blow his fucking head off."  
  
Damn, I can't risk D's life. But this man is so whacked out on drugs, he'll probably do it.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think of, he took his finger off the trigger and raised his hands up with his gun pointed skyward.  
  
"Ok man, I'm putting my gun away. See, I'm putting it away." Leon put his gun back into his holster and raised his hands again. "Just let him go. You don't want to do this, man. Don't throw away anymore of you life."  
  
Please let D go, Leon thought to himself. This drug addict tried to rob a bank to feed his habit; shot a bank clerk in the process and ran without even getting a single penny. Just let D go.  
  
While cop cars stopped and officers kneeled behind them with guns drawn, the suspect pulled D down the steps and into his shop. Leon turned towards his fellow officers and said quickly, "Stay here, till you get the word from me. Understand?!"  
  
The other cops nodded, but kept their ready stance. Leon walked down the steps and into the pet shop.  
  
"D, are you ok?" Leon asked as he stepped into the shop.  
  
"Yes, detective. I'm quite all right."  
  
Leon saw the suspect looking around the shop with the wild-eyed look only an addict can have.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" The suspect said as he looked around. "What do you want pig? I'll kill this freak, so don't screw around with me, man."  
  
Leon looked at the Count and saw that he was very calm, despite the situation they found themselves in. In fact D had a conspiratorial smirk on his face.  
  
Hell, I'm even happy to see that smirk, Leon thought, as he made sure to keep his distance; so as not to startle or upset the suspect.  
  
"Just let your hostage go and we can talk about this. There's no reason to get an innocent person involved in this. Why don't you let him go and we can talk." Leon tried to reason with him.  
  
"Ain't gonna happen. I shot someone and they're probably dead."  
  
Leon noticed that he was pulling the trigger of the gun tighter and tighter. If he didn't do something quick, it would be too late.  
  
I can't loose D!  
  
But before he could think of anything Tet-chan ran from beneath the couch he had been hiding under and Q-chan flew down from the ceiling. In a blur of action, other animals flew or ran out of various hiding spots and attacked D's assailant.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed over and over again, as different animals clawed, bit and pulled at him.  
  
Leon, shaking himself out of the shock of seeing an explosion of animals, ran toward the assailant and jumped him. Pushing him down to the floor, he had to push and pull the animals away in order to get the plastic tie cuffs on him. Because of the way everyone fell, he had no choice but to cuff him with his hand in front of him.  
  
"Back off guys, I can take it from here." Leon locked the cuffs onto the suspect's wrists.  
  
"Owwww, damn it, that was my arm." Leon yelled as he cast tet-chan a dirty look. "Somehow, you little bastard, I know you did that on purpose."  
  
The totetsu seemed to just glare at him and bared his teeth. He also, appeared to be ready to take another bite.  
  
"Tet-chan, that is enough. Settle yourself. All of you, settle yourselves." D said with his normal calm demeanor as he rose from the floor in a very graceful movement.  
  
Look at him, it's as if nothing unusual happened. God, why does that make me happy. Dunno, but it does. I'm just happy he's ok.  
  
Lifting the perp up, Leon pushed him onto the couch while he raved about animals and hell. While he ranted, Leon picked up the man's gun, emptied the chambers and made sure no live rounds were left in it. He then placed the gun out reach.  
  
Leon walked over to the Count and, unconsciously touched his cheek. "Hey D, long time, no see. You ok?"  
  
D closed his eyes and savored the touch. "Indeed it has been a long time; too long since your last visit. But, yes, I am all right."  
  
"You sure, you can tell me if you're not. Most people would be in hysterics by now." Leon's simple unconscious touch, became a caress.  
  
D, leaning into the caress, nodded and said, "I'm positive."  
  
Leon doesn't know what he is doing. What his touch means. It says so much without a word being spoken. Let him remain unaware, for a little while long. D thought as he continued to savor the closeness.  
  
Leon laughed, "Looks like all your pet pals came to the rescue. Lucky thing too, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was afraid I was going to loose you."  
  
D simply smiled that very mysterious smile of his, the one that infuriated him, when he first met the Count. Leon felt himself warmed by that smile now.  
  
Quickly going back into cop mode, he walked over to the suspect and read him his rights.  
  
I'm not sure if he understood what I just said, the idiots still going on about Hell's demonic army of animals. Ah, well, too damn bad.  
  
He grabbed his cell phone to notify the officers waiting outside that it was all clear and they could relax, no one was hurt, except for a few bites and scratches.  
  
Just as he started to make the call, the perp pulled a small but lethal knife from his pocket.  
  
Cop school 101, always pat the suspect down. Don't let yourself get distracted or it will get you killed. Shit, I let myself get distracted by D and now, the teach, can use me as an example of why you should never get distracted.  
  
Knowing he had no time to get out of the lunatic's way, Leon braced himself for the blow; as the man threw himself at him, with the knife clutched in his cuffed hands.  
  
"No!" Leon heard the Count command. His voice, unlike anything he had heard before, seemed to echo and bounce off the walls.  
  
In that very moment time froze and reality seemed to shift. Leon could not believe what he saw with his own eyes.  
  
"No way.." He muttered.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. DESCISIONS

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
DESCISIONS  
  
As Leon sat on his bed, he kept switching between rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, thinking over and over again, what had happen a mere few hours ago.  
  
A FEWS HOURS EALIER:  
  
Reality tilted and swirled around him as the perp ran toward him with the knife. All of a sudden deep green vines of all types seem to come from everywhere and nowhere, they grabbed the perp within a split second of driving his knife into Leon's heart. There was a loud crack as the vines snapped the neck and spine of their captive. Just as quickly, they release him and let his broken body drop to the floor.  
  
What the hell? What's going on here!  
  
Leon stood looking down at the body, stunned and confused, not sure of what he had witnessed. He slowly turned himself around and looked at the Count. D stood there looking like him self and unlike anything Leon had ever seen.  
  
My god, he seems terrifyingly beautiful.  
  
Energy seemed to crackle around D; the very air was alive with the power that exuded from within him. His eyes seemed to glow and flash, the gold and purple almost metallic from it. The vines flowed around D, as if they were a part of him. Leon forced himself to pull his eyes from D to look at everything else around him. The shop didn't seem to be a shop, but some kind of ship and the animals around him appeared human. In fact, the young man kneeling by the couch and smirking at him with a toothy grin, had to be tet-chan.  
  
Whenever there was a weird death involving one of D's pets, everybody always claimed they seemed to be human. Leon thought to himself. He felt like trembling, but couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to show any type of weakness.  
  
The shop or ship seemed to be the embodiment of all aspects of nature, he could see touches of the Amazon, the Tropics, the arid Deserts, the Antarctic and other spots of nature from around the world. The animals, all seemingly in human form, were everywhere. The ship seemed to be alive and massive in size, bigger than the shop ever seemed to be. He could feel the ship's very life force; it's living song. It was a part of earth and separate from it. It was a living spirit.  
  
Leon's eyes flew back to D, when all the pets moved towards to him. When Leon finally turned himself around to look at D gain, his pets seemed to have created a protective circle around him, as if to guard him from Leon.  
  
They say animals can sense emotions in humans, perhaps they sense something, in me, that they feel they need to protect him from.  
  
He knew D stood there calm, letting him absorb everything he was witnessing. He was terrified and fascinated by everything. He wasn't sure how he should react. Leon always thought of D as a little different and strange, but never thought he wasn't human.  
  
"Detective?" he heard D ask quietly.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Leon asked.  
  
D smiled his mysterious smile, but didn't immediately respond.  
  
"I asked you, what the hell are you and what the hell is this.place?"  
  
"That would take time to explain. I am many things; a part of nature itself." D spread his arms out wide, indicating the entire place and everything around him. "Let me make you feel a bit more comfortable. You're not ready to except what your very eyes are telling you."  
  
In moments the entire place and all the pets reverted back to the forms that Leon was always use too. It was like a curtain was pulled down over the place, as if none of what he had seen had ever existed.  
  
The animals, that now looked like the animals they were, scattered to their various hiding places, except for tet-chan, who stood next to D.  
  
D waived toward the couch and said, "Detective, please have a seat."  
  
"No," Leon responded and continued to stand, "and don't even think to offer me any damn tea. I asked you, what the hell are you!?"  
  
D rubbed his temples, like someone with a headache. "Detective. Leon. Please understand, what you ask is not a simple or easy question."  
  
"I'm not asking for a full biography or history lesson, just a quick answer." Leon was getting angry. He preferred anger over fear.  
  
"A quick answer, well then, I'm a God or a spirit of nature. Is that quick enough for you?" D sounded a little angry himself.  
  
Leon felt his mouth drop open in disbelief and he had to force his mouth shut again. He stood their frozen.  
  
A God, ran over and over in Leon's head.  
  
"Leon," D asked and took a step toward him, "Please say something, anything."  
  
The moment D took the step towards him, Leon reacted by taking step back. It was without thought, just an instinctive and human reaction to protect itself from something not human. To protect it's self from the unknown.  
  
"Don't, don't come near me." Leon asked part in fear and part in confusion.  
  
D stopped and stood quietly for a moment, his face blank, and said, "You fear me, don't you?"  
  
Do I fear him, Leon asked himself, maybe a small part of me does, but it's part of everything else that's going on between himself and me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you," Leon began, "It's just too much right now. I just need to think. Time, I need time."  
  
D's smile was sad, "I understand Leon. I truly do. You have so much to take in and think about. Please take all the time you feel that you need too."  
  
I know my reaction is hurting him; my reaction is hurting me. I just need to think about everything. To process the information I just learned, as well, as everything else going on before this.  
  
Leon wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. That it was all going to work out.  
  
Before I do that, I have to be absolutely certain of everything.  
  
"Look I know I'm being an ass; but give me a little time. Let me think all of this stuff through, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Leon," D said with the sad smile still on his face, "I will be here when you make your final decision."  
  
"I know, and I promise, when I make my decision, I will be here with my answer."  
  
Tet-chan growled at him and bared his teeth at Leon.  
  
"Shut-up, before I shove a apple in your mouth and roast you over an open fire pit." Leon muttered, "Now, I have to explain how the perp here was killed."  
  
I can deal with everything right now, if I go into cop mode. Just let me get through this and I promise, I will do some soul searching.  
  
"I am sure you will have a reasonable explanation, detective."  
  
Leon noticed that D was now calling him detective, instead of by his name. It caused a sharp paid in his heart.  
  
For some reason, I like it better when he calls me Leon, it makes me feel.what does it make me feel. Leon was quiet for a few moments while he thought it through. Oh, God, I think I love him. Can I let myself love him? Damn, he isn't even human.  
  
"We'll tell them you used one of those ancient Chinese fighting techniques on him in self defense. Since all of them have seen at least one Jackie Chan film, they will be willing to believe it."  
  
D chuckled and his smile was a little brighter.  
  
Good, I prefer him happy with me, instead of sad.  
  
"Ahhh, yes, because all Chinese people can do what Jackie does."  
  
Leon laughed himself and walked up to D. "I like it when you smile like that."  
  
"Like what, Detective?"  
  
Leon, knowingly, brushed a strand of hair out of D's eyes and said, "Happy, when you smile your happy smile. Not that smirk you usually have on your face."  
  
"I like your smile too, detective."  
  
Leon then walked out of the building to notify his fellow officers of what went down in the pet shop and to give his explanation of what had happen to the perp.  
  
In the rafters of the shop, Q-chan had witnessed everything.  
  
BACK AT LEON'S APARTMENT  
  
Leon stop running his hands through his hair and lay back on his bed.  
  
I have to make a decision about me and D. It's not right of me to keep putting this off, he thought, but the mans not even human. He's some kind of God. I'm having trouble dealing with probably being in love with a guy, let alone a God. I need help, someone to talk too, some I can trust absolutely and I know just the person.  
  
Leon rolled over to his night stand and picked up the phone receiver. He quickly punched in a phone number. After it rang a few times, someone picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Jill. Can I come over and talk?" Leon asked, "I really need someone to talk too."  
  
"Sure, Leon, come on over and I'll order come pizza" Jill responded.  
  
"You don't sound to surprised about this."  
  
"I guess not, I've always suspected you would need to talk at some point. I'll see you in about a half hour?"  
  
"Yeah, in a half."  
  
They both hung up their phones.  
  
It's about time, Jill thought, I was actually starting to worry.  
  
She smiled to herself and picked up the phone to order pizza.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX 


	7. ANSWERS

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
ANSWERS  
  
Jill heard the knock at her apartment door and walked over to open it, "'Bout time Leon, I thought you chickened out."  
  
"I thought about it, but I was running late 'cause of a car accident on the way over. I just hope that the pizza isn't cold; for some reason I'm really hungry." He was taking his coat off, as he said this.  
  
She walked over to her coffee table and flipped open the extra large pizza box with a flair. "It sure is; Ain't nothing worse that a cold Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple."  
  
"My God, that's the biggest freaking pizza I've ever seen. Where do you get one this big?"  
  
"Hey, I've got a very, very good friend who owns the pizza joint. He always treats me real nice when I place an order." She laughed to herself. "Before we get down to the serious business of your visit , let's eat!"  
  
Some time passed, as both Jill and Leon took time to stuff their faces and stomachs full of pizza. They sat in comfortable silence, as they relaxed on her couch, both with cans of soda to wash it all down.  
  
After some time, Jill turned toward Leon.  
  
"OK, spill the beans, what's up and what do you need to talk about?" she said, and thought to herself, as if I didn't know.  
  
"Don't hate me, but would it shock you if I said I was more than casually interested in D? I mean in a more than just a friendship kinda way?" Leon responded with more that a little bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said no?"  
  
Leon looked at her with some surprise. "Ummmm, yeah. I'm mean, how did you know? Christ, don't tell me I was that obvious?" His hands flailing around as he spoke.  
  
She grabbed his hands, "Leon, calm down.No it's not that obvious!" She lets him take a few deep breaths and calm down. "Maybe 'cause I'm a girl and we girls tend to be a little more sensitive on stuff like this, or perhaps because I'm your friend and just know you better than the average Joe."  
  
Leon looked her in the eyes. "You don't think less of me or anything? You don't feel ashamed of me?"  
  
"No, why would I? You're my friend. You have a chance at something very special. Something very, very special. If anything I'm envious of you; I just hope that I find someone that means as much to me."  
  
He gripped her hands even tighter. "It's not so easy. Not everyone will be as accepting."  
  
"Screw them, screw all of them.", she responded, "Those that have issues are jackasses and what they think doesn't mean a damn thing!"  
  
"Easier said than done." He muttered under his breath.  
  
A hell of a lot easier!!! Leon thought to himself. "Leon, I have one big, all important question; Do you love him? Really love him. Before you answer, look deep inside yourself and be absolutely honest. Do you love him?"  
  
Leon sat quietly, his eyes losing focus as he thought about it.  
  
Do I love him, well yeah, I think I've finally accepted that; but do I really LOVE him? The kind of love that means I'm ready for the ridicule. That I'm willing to go public and be seen in public with him. To let everyone know, that this person next to me, is important to me. To have more than the casual handshake, or touch with him, to have a hell of a lot more between them. To have a relationship, a physical relationship, with D, that I would have never thought to have with anyone other than another girl. Am I ready for this? Ready for everything it implies and goes along with a true relationship? Well, I guess my answer will be.  
  
"Yes, Jill, I really do love him. God, this is something I would have never thought would happen to me."  
  
"Love isn't something you can order on command. Love sneaks up and messes your life up to suit its plan." She gave him a supportive smile.  
  
"It's just getting use to; but there is something else," Leon took a minute to collect his thoughts, "what if you find out there is something unusual, or umm, different that might make you feel a little unnerved or skittish about committing to a relationship? Something that makes you take a second thought first?"  
  
Jill nodded. "Ok, first off, let's not do the, I have this friend crap. Is it something illegal that the Count is involved in? If so, than as much as I hate to say this, you need to turn him in and maybe it's better that the relationship never takes place. God knows I really like the Count, but first and foremost, I'm a cop. So are you."  
  
"No, no, it's nothing illegal. It's more like. ok, like, what if you found out that the guy you were dating, whom you always thought was a nice Catholic boy, turns out he's a nice Jewish boy?" Leon gave her a look that implied that he hoped she understood.  
  
"Wow, that has to be one of the worst analogies I've ever heard. But, I'm glad that it's nothing illegal. I'm really all for you and the Count." She gave him her big bright smile. "So you found out something that makes you question your relationship, before you commit,"  
  
Yeah, like he's not human, but some kind of God or spirit thing. He thought to himself, while Jill spoke.  
  
Jill continued, "it's nothing illegal, but something that makes him different from what you thought you already knew about him. Something unusual; can I assume it isn't religion, but something else. I'm not asking for details, I sense that it's nothing you want to talk about, but is it something that makes you love him any less or fear him?"  
  
Do I fear him? I will admit that I was scared shitless when I saw the hoojoo, voodoo things he did. But, do a still fear him?  
  
"No, I don't fear him and it doesn't affect what I feel for him. I love him despite what I've learned." He honestly answered.  
  
"Well then, you have your answers and you know what you have to do, don't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I guess there isn't any time like the present. You don't think it's to late?" Leon asked, as he threw on his coat and made his way towards the door.  
  
"It's never to late, Leon." She said to him as he shut the door on his way out.  
  
Go get 'em boy. Jill thought with a smile and picked up another slice of Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple.  
  
At the pet shop, Count D was preparing fresh tea and pastries for himself. He was laying out the dishes and pot on the ornate coffee table, as Q-chan flew around his head, making little, happy chirping noises.  
  
"Yes, Q-chan, there are fresh strawberries for you." He gave him a cheerful smile.  
  
I feel much, much happier than I have in the past weeks. Perhaps the incident with Leon was just what was needed. He was much more accepting of what is between us than he has ever been. Perhaps enough for him to come to a final decision. I truly hope he comes to a decision that will make me, both of us, happy. But I will accept any decision he makes, regardless of what it is.  
  
Just as the Count took a seat on one of the very lush couches that graced his shop and began to pour himself a cup of tea, there was a banging on the front door of the shop. It was enough for the Count to spill a few drops of tea onto the table. It was also enough to cause Q-chan to drop his strawberry that he finally begun to work loose from the pastry. Q-chan gave a very disgruntled chirping noise.  
  
"I wonder who that could possibly be, at this time?" The Count wondered out loud as he stood up and walked over to open the door.  
  
Just as he unlocked it, a very disheveled and agitated blond man pushed it open and almost knocked over the Count.  
  
Quickly regaining his balance, the Count smiled and said, "Detective, what do I owe for this unexpected visit?"  
  
Running his hands through his hair and looking startled a seeing the Count so near, Leon replied, "D, don't talk. I've got something very important to say and I need to get it out before I chicken out."  
  
This all came out is a rush and the Count now had the startled look on his face, but remained quiet and let the detective say what he had to say.  
  
"First off, I love you. I love you, I love you I love you. I really, really love you. I don't care what the hell you are, human or not. I think you love me, but I'm not sure, do you?" But Leon didn't give the Count time to respond, but the Count seemed more interested in letting the detective get it all out, before responding. "I'm ready to be with you, if you're ready or willing to be with me. I'm grouchy, quick tempered and judgmental. I'll try to improve myself, but no promises. I'm a meat eater and a chronic smoker, I can try to give up cigarettes, but I'm not sure about the meat. I like hamburgers way too much. I want to be with your, touch you, kiss you and just be with you all the time. I think about you when I should be thinking about the job. I'm a cop and work crappy hours, but if you can accept that and me then there is nothing I want more in this life than to be with you. God, I know I'm rambling and not making any sense, but."  
  
Leon would have continued to ramble if the Count hadn't placed his hand over his mouth. Leon immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Detective, I love you too." The Count removed his hand. "I know you are a detective and I can accept that, especially if you can accept what I am. I am happy you are willing to give up your cigarettes and I will work on making you a vegetarian, but it is not important, if your are not. Any additional problems we might encounter will be worked out in due time, of that, I am sure. I think about you more than I should. I, also, wish to be with you, to touch you, to kiss you and be with you all the time. In fact, will you kiss me now?"  
  
Without any doubt or question, Leon leaned down and placed a kissed on the Counts lips. At first, it was just a soft kiss with closed lips, but within moments, the kiss became more, became deep and passionate with arms around each other.  
  
After a few minutes the kiss ended with both gasping for breath. The Count was the first to recover and gave Leon a smile that filled the whole room with light.  
  
"Well, that was some experience, wouldn't you say D?" Leon said after he recovered. "For my first guy kiss, it was something else. You one hell of a kisser."  
  
"I could say the same for you, Leon." The Count responded and very formally bowed and said, "I was about to have some tea and pastries, would you care to join me?"  
  
"I guess I would join you for anything." Leon took a seat and the Count took a seat next to him. He leaned in close, almost but not quite, like a snuggle.  
  
"It's ok D, you can snuggle if you want." Leon place his arm around him and pulled him close.  
  
The Count pressed himself closer to Leon, but had to get up a second later, to get another cup for tea and a plate for pastries. Once he had served the tea and pastries, D once again snuggled up with Leon. Q-chan was once again trying to pull the strawberry from one of the pastries, after quietly listening to what had passed between the Count and the detective.  
  
"You know D, if you or anyone had asked me if this was ever a possibility, I would have laughed my damn head off." Leon said as, unconsciously, his hand began to play with a lock of the Counts silky hair.  
  
"Ta Gua, detective, Ta Gau is the closest thing to a family name I have. Please call me that instead of D."  
  
Q-chan for the second time that night dropped his strawberry back onto the pastry, after making a shocked chirp, with his little mouth hanging open in surprise. Even the detective seemed to be surprised at this new bit of information.  
  
"Ta Gau , hmmm, I'm so use to calling you D, it's gonna take time to call you anything else. I'll try, but will you be upset if I call you D accidentally, from time to time. You shouldn't call me detective anymore either. Leon, always call me Leon, I like it when you call me by my name."  
  
D placed a hand on Leon's chest, "Wo aini, Leon."  
  
"Wo aini?" Leon asked, "What's that?"  
  
"I love you in Mandarin, or if you prefer wo oiney, which is Cantonese for I love you."  
  
"Wo aini and wo oiney? Hmmm, I'll have to remember that. I'm learning something new" Leon said as his hand began to caress D's back.  
  
D shivered at Leon's caress, "Yes, but we will have to work on your pronunciation. It is quite atrocious and there are many new things that you can learn this night, if only you are willing to learn." D almost seemed shy and unsure as he said this to Leon.  
  
Both had long since given up on trying to drink their tea or eat their pastries.  
  
Leon began to unbutton D's cheongsam. "I'm willing to learn anything with you Ta Gau."  
  
D sighed happily and stood up. He held out his hand, which was immediately taken by the detective's larger one. Leon stood up and allowed D to lead him to wherever he wanted to go. Wherever it was, it would be together from this moment on. That night Leon and D would learn many new things about each other and they learned it together.  
  
Back in the pet shop's main room, Q-chan made a frustrated sound, but it was unclear if it was about what had just happened or about the strawberry.  
  
Jill was putting what was left of the pizza in her refrigerator when there was a knock at her door.  
  
Oh no, please don't let it be Leon. God, I hope he didn't chicken out or change his mind. He seemed so sure of his decision when he left.  
  
When she opened the door, it wasn't Leon, but someone unexpected, it was the Sofu.  
  
"Hey, why the late visit?" she asked as she motioned him to come in and have a seat.  
  
"No thank you, I will not stay long, but I wanted to stopped by and let you know, that our union is at an end." He said formally.  
  
"Yeah, so it is a happy ending for them?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, a happy ending, as you say." The Sofu didn't sound entirely too happy about the situation.  
  
Knowing he wasn't exactly keen on the relationship, Jill merely nodded at first, but then said "You'll get use to it, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I will have too."  
  
"Well," Jill said, "I guess this is good-bye?"  
  
"Yes." The Sofu turned and began to walk away. Moments later he heard the door close and, what seemed to be very happy noises behind it.  
  
"Humans; I will never quiet understand them." The Sofu said, as he pulled a small bag of strawberries from his coat pocket, and picked the biggest one to eat.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. EPILOGUE

LOVE BLOSSOMS  
  
BASED ON THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MATSURI AKINO FOR THE MANGA SERIES, PET SHOP OF HORRORS.  
  
CONTAINS SPOILERS ~ GUESS WHICH ONES  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Leon slowly began to wake up from what had been a very eventful night. He buried himself deeper in to the thick and soft blankets and pillows, unwilling to open his eyes.  
  
Boy, was it ever eventful. He thought to himself. Where did I get the energy? Come on Leon, rise and shine, time to open yours eyes and face the first day of the rest of your life. Damn, could I be more cliché?  
  
Leon, slowly opened his eyes to find deep, black eyes staring back at him, it was Tet-chan, who immediately began to growl at him.  
  
"Don't you even think it your dog, sheep, whatever the hell your are. I'm a cop, I have a gun and I will use it on you. Happily use it on you. I know you can understand me and what I just told you."  
  
Tet-chan gave him a curious look and glanced over at Leon's gun, which was sitting on a dresser, on the opposite side of the room. The animal then looked back at Leon and began to growl again, opening his mouth to take a bite out of whatever body part he could clamp on to.  
  
"Shit!" Leon grabbed a pillow to try to block the attack and get himself into a self-defense position.  
  
Just as the fight seemed about to begin, D came through the bedroom door with Q-chan sitting on his shoulder, carrying a tray of food in his hands.  
  
"Tet-chan, do not even think of biting him. You will get off of the bed and leave this room now."  
  
Tet-chan followed D's orders and could be heard growling to himself as he walked by him.  
  
"You will learn to respect and except Leon, without question, do I make my self perfectly clear?" D looked him directly in the eyes, "He is now a member of our family and you will treat him, as you would me."  
  
Tet-chan made a noise that suspiciously sounded like yes, but quickly looked back at Leon with a I'll get you look, before he left the room. D quietly, balancing the tray on one hand, shut the door.  
  
"That animal is going to be trouble." Leon said, as D slid onto the bed next to him and, sitting with his back to the bed's headboard, placed the tray between them. Q-chan flew from D's shoulder to the top of the same headboard and settled himself there.  
  
"If he does give you any trouble, please let me know and I will punish him." D responded as Leon sat up, against the headboards.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. Me and him, we have to work it out between us. Won't be easy or painless, but we'll work it out."  
  
"If you believe that is for the best." D began to take thin slices of toast, which were on the tray, and placing a good helping of some kind of meat spread on each.  
  
"Wow, breakfast in bed. Boy, am I hungry. This day is starting to look up." Leon immediately began to eat one of the slices with the meat spread, that D had handed him.  
  
"Yes," D said, "Leon, you do not have any regrets or doubts about all that has occurred? Sometimes the light of a new day, makes one reassess decisions, one thought seemed correct the night before." D held himself still, waiting for his answer.  
  
"At first, for a split second, I thought I might. But no, I've got no regrets. Do you?" Leon said, and began to eat his second slice.  
  
D relaxed and laid his head on Leon's shoulder and began to rub his chest. "I have no regrets."  
  
"Ummm, D, uhhh, Ta Gau, who was that guy I saw you all over the place with? I'm only asking, because it looked serious between you two." Leon asked, eating his third slice.  
  
D looked startled, "What man? I have not been out with anyone."  
  
"Well, I saw you around, unless there is someone else in this city, who looks exactly like you." Leon asked.  
  
D looked up quickly at Q-chan, who immediately made chirping sounds and flew to the other side of the room.  
  
"I see. Believe it or not Leon, there is a very strong resemblance between everyone in my family. One could say we are exactly alike in our appearances." He cast another look at Q-chan, who seemed to be more interested in smoothing his wings, than in looking back at D. "Eventually, you will meet them all, but we will go through this slowly, one step at a time, to allow adjusting between us in this relationship."  
  
Did you help lead Leon into his decision grandfather? I know this is not what you would wish for me, but I thank you. D thought. Q-chan looked up and nodded to his grandson, before going back to smoothing his wings.  
  
Leon who had lost count of how many slices of toast and spread he had consumed said, "Yeah, wait till you meet my family. We'll compare notes on them."  
  
D laughed and settled himself closer to Leon, "Yes."  
  
"Hey, not to bring this happy little moment down, but seeing as you're a God or something, your immortal aren't you? What happens when I get old. I will get old, you know and you'll look just like you do now. Will you love me still, when I look like I could be your grandfather?" Leon was finishing up the last of the slices of toast and spread.  
  
"We will deal with all things in due time Leon." D kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will. Damn what was this stuff, it was good. Is there any more?" Leon was licking his fingers to get the last of the spread.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is very rare and will be nearly impossible ever get again." D took the tray and set it on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Damn." Leon said as he pulled D under the bed covers and cuddled with him.  
  
As Leon began to kiss his neck, D had a thought, it is a good thing I have such influence within the government. It was nothing to have the body of the mermaid killed by the police delivered to me for disposal. It was nothing to remove the intestines and create a lovely spread for you to eat. Do you remember when I told you, that anyone, who eats a mermaid's intestines will have eternal youth? Do not fear about growing old, we will have forever.  
  
Just as passion engulfed both of them, the last thought both had was, wo ain, wo oiney, I love you.  
  
THE END!  
  
I WISH TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND GAVE SUCH POSITIVE REVIEWS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
